In heavy oil well production, a rotating pump within the well bore causes the movement of sand and oil to the surface. Tubing of a smaller diameter than the well bore is used to convey bore effluence to the surface. The rotating pump will typically have a rotor which comprises a screw like member made of rubber or polyurethane of roughly the same diameter as the tubing, which due to its rotation pushes bore effluence up the tubing. The rotor generally has two portions, the main portion of which is situated in for example a neoprene bladder or mould which is attached to the tubing, the other portion of which extends below the main portion and has a region for intake of materials to the rotating pump. The rotating pump relies on the natural flow of bore effluence in the cellar for the required inflow of effluence to its intake. Rotating pumps will typically work well as long as inflow is always present but if inflow is slowed down or stops because of sand problems or water knocking sand out, the pump can be inhibited or even stop working altogether. Sand build-up conditions are more likely it sand and well bore effluence are not kept mobile in the well bore, or if a constant intake is not provided to the bottom hole rotating pump. In addition to causing inflow and pump problems, sand up and poor effluence flow problems can cause deposits on the well cellar and walls of the casing, in which case production must be stopped for well maintenance workover operations. Relying on the natural flow of bore effluence to provide inflow to the rotating pump in the well bore does not address these problems which can occur naturally and are very undesirable.
It would be desirable in heavy oil well production for a tool to provide for better inflow of oil and sand to the pump, and provide for a way to keep the well cellar and the walls of the casing clean to ensure longer periods between workovers.